Pokémon Legacies: The Kanto Journeys
by HeyThat'sPrettyBlue
Summary: A young and serious Pokémon trainer named Nova travels the land of Kanto along with his Pokémon team and a few friends. He aims to be the very best and become Champion and nothing will interfere.
1. A World of Dreams and Adventures!

There is pitch blackness all around a cold and quiet room. Nothing is heard or felt in this room.Everything is dead and cold here.

But then, lights were turned on via a spotlight. Three on each side above a few rafters flickered on, one at a time.

The lights shined down on an elderly man with spiky white hair that went to the right in the air and deep brown eyes. He wore a lab coat over a light purple undershirt that was tucked into brown dress pants and a black belt. He wore brown dress shoes, the same as his trousers.

He was smiling and looking at something that was not there, but happily spoke anyways, "Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak! People call me the Pokémon Professor! This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon! For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for fights. Myself… I study Pokémon as a profession. Now, are you ready? A very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits! Let's go!"

The lights from above lifted from Oak's form as they surrounded the room in a strong bright light that drowned the area from view.

 ** _Pallet Town_**

 ** _Monday, 9:21 a.m._**

A scenic view of a town with a few houses, a river stream, and flower beds laid up against a tall building with a bunch of windows where Pokémon can be seen playing through the windows was shown.

Large groups of the resident children were running up and down a single trail that separated the town in two, laughing and playing with no worries in the world. A few owners of their house were working on their lawns or backyards, paying no mind to whatever is happening around them.

The houses in town were very quiet, save for a couple of Pidgey that chirped as they were perched on to telephone wires or chimneys.

But inside one house was a woman who was at the stove in the kitchen, cooking up a storm with the blue fire blazing smoothly under the frying pan with eggs and bacon sizzling, looking delicious.

"Nova! Breakfast is almost ready! Come down!" She called from the kitchen. Her son, Nova, had finally turned ten this past Saturday, and Pallet Town's very own Professor Oak hadn't forgotten that day. He called his mother's phone to tell her of his profession and was excited to say that if Nova wanted to, he could receive a Pokémon, his first Pokémon, and go on a journey like every other child his age.

Of course, she was hesitant and worried for her son's life, but he quickly took care of that in telling her that with Pokémon, people have no need to worry. The two species have a knack for taking care of each other and making sure they both live and prosper with each other's company. He even used her own son against her saying that he is brilliantly invested in his Pokémon studies. He's shown amazing results and a promising dedication into his work and the Pokémon back at Oak's lab adore the boy.

Ultimately, she conceded. Today will be the day that Nova can get his very first Pokémon.

Slow footsteps can be heard from above her head, the stairs being in a spiral motion right next to the kitchen.

A boy with straight blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes appeared, a little bit tired. He wore a white hoodie with some black basketball shorts and socks: Nova.

"What time is it?" Nova rubbed his eyes while yawning.

His mother put both her fists on her hips and tilted to the side, "I'll have you know that today is Monday, almost 9:30 in the morning. The day you can go and get your Pokémon from Oak's lab."

He stopped in his rubbing and stretched his muscles. He cracked his fists and sat at the table, a plate already in front of him with some orange juice.

"Oh!" He put a fist into his hand.

"Yes, Oh!" She mocked her son with a smile. This boy can get forgetful sometimes, but not all that often.

"Okay. Is he there already?" Nova asked his mom while sipping his juice.

"With your Pokémon, yep," She brought her pan over to the table and scraped the eggs onto Nova's plate, also with a side of bacon on another, "Eat first, get changed, then go."

"Alright." Nova dug in quickly, his silverware and his hand going back and forth between him and his plate in a blur. Seconds later, his plate was empty, both of them, and he downed his OJ within a second.

With that, he scooted his chair with a squeak and went back upstairs to freshen up. Later, his hair was swept to the left side of his face, almost covering his eye. He now wore a series of black clothing. A pullover hoodie with barehand gloves, jeans, and high-tops. His backpack a single strap.

"I'm off."

"Wait just a second, Nova."

Nova turned back around at the front door to see his mother approaching him, frowning. She quickly shot a hand up to her face to stop a tear from falling as she knelt down a little to meet her son's face. He was quite tall for a ten year old, standing at 5' 3", his mom at 5' 8".

"Just be careful out there. You have everything you need? A change of clothes? Sleeping supplies? All of it?"

Nova nodded, shifting his bag for her to see it chock-full of the basic adventure kit. She smiled and kissed the top of his head and patted him on the way out.

"Do you know which one you're going to choose?" She asked quite curiously.

"Yeah. I'll call you soon and tell you." Nova waved at her as he exited their front yard.

"Please do. Hurry! You don't want to keep Oak waiting!"

Nova quickened his pace just like that, his mother smiling. That was immediately replaced with a frown as he disappeared from her line of sight.

' _Please_ be careful.'

 ** _Professor Oak's Pokémon lab_**

 ** _Later, 9:47 a.m._**

The trip wasn't a very long one, so Nova kept walking and walking until he reached the front gates of the lab he was destined to. A kick of the door caught the attention of a few lab assistants inside and they all grew happy when they saw who it was.

"Nova!"

"I thought you'd never come!"

"Hey there, little buddy! How have you been?"

Nova smiled microscopically and greeted them all, "Hey there, guys. I'm doing good, thank you for asking."

An assistant from the back corner working on a few machines with a wrench pointed towards the room that was upstairs, "Good ol' professor is up there waiting."

Nova nodded in thanks and trekked up the stairs to meet the old professor.

Inside the room, Oak was observing a few flannels with a blue liquid that was currently smoking. He reeled back and waved it away when a short but firm knock on his door got his attention away from his experiment, "Come in, it's open."

The door opened and Nova walked in with a surprisingly calm aura around him, considering what was about to happen to him. Oak turned around and smiled widely with his eyes closed, "Ah, Nova. Glad you came! I have just what you are looking for!"

He motioned the boy over to the side and showed him a horizontal wooden table with three Poké balls all lined up next to each other neatly, not obeying their laws of physics at all.

"These are the three starter Pokémon of this region, Kanto. Inside, there is your future partner for life as you embark on your epic journey in challenging the trainers and gyms of Kanto and catching them all! Which one will you choose?"

Nova walked closer to the table and paced in front of each one. Upon thinking long and logically about each one, he went back and stepped in front of the first one, "Oh! That's Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon! Is that the one?"

"Yes. I'm choosing Bulbasaur." Nova grabbed the ball in his right hand and closed his eyes in resolve.

'As of today, me and this Pokémon right here will change the world and engrave our names in history.' He stood straight and threw the ball in the air in front of him. As it reached its peak, the ball opened and a bright multicolored streak of light strikes the ground and made an outline of the little monster that was inside.

A small, quadruped Pokémon that has blue-green skin with darker green patches landed on the lab floor. It has red eyes with white pupils and scleras and pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb, which is grown from a seed planted there at birth: Bulbasaur.

The Seed Pokémon grunted while it opened its eyes from sleeping too long and raised its head to look at a tall figure standing in front of it. It widened its eyes at the strong and hard gaze the boy gave it, but it also held a warm look in them that screamed love.

"Bulbasaur, are you ready? The two of us will make history. The world will know our names from here on out." Nova spoke with a smirk, the tiny grass Pokémon blinking in awe then adopted the same exact smirk on its face as well.

"Well, well! The two of you were made for each other, it seems. Speaking of names, would you like to give a nickname to Bulbasaur here?" Oak asked of his pupil.

"Hmm...no. I see no other reason for it except for a stronger bond between trainer and Pokémon. There are other and better ways in doing that." Nova nodded to himself then at Bulbasaur, who nodded back, agreeing.

Oak was in shock at this boy's reason but shook it off and smiled, "Now with that out of the way, here is a little parting gift from me."

He swiped something from another table behind him and Nova and held it in his hand, presenting it to the new trainer.

A red rectangular box with a blue sphere at the top with other buttons next to it and a yellow pointer on the flap was in front of the new trainer. Nova grabbed it and observed it for a while until his thumb pressed down on it and the flap opened to reveal a screen that was shut off at the moment with a blue keypad on the right side with other functions accompanying it.

"A Pokédex. A high-tech encyclopedia that records a Pokémon's data once you've encountered it. But in order to catch the full data of one, you must capture it." Oak explains briefly to the trainer before leaving.

"I see…" Nova mutters. If the professor gave him this, then this means he _has_ to capture all of them. He clenched his hands and pumped it silently at his side. If that's the case, then of course he'll do it.

"But without these, that is impossible. So…"

Oak came back and carried five Poké balls in his hand and handed them to Nova. Nova made sure not to drop them and unclipped a compartment in his bag and put them inside there. He closed the Dex and unclipped another compartment on the other side to put it up.

He straightened his posture and saluted to the professor, "I'll make you proud, sir."

He knelt down beside Bulbasaur and petted it on the head, " _We'll_ make you proud."

The Seed Pokémon smiled contently at its trainer's affection as it leaned its head in Nova's hand.

"You two _might actually_ change the world." Oak said, smiling at the sight.

Nova hummed in agreement and brought Bulbasaur's ball out, "Return for now, buddy."

Bulbasaur nodded and head-butted the white button in the center, the streak of light leaking out and pulling Bulbasaur back in.

"There is one more thing that I forgot to mention to you earlier. There is a package in Viridian City that I need you to pick up for me. Can you manage that?"

Nova nodded at his assignment, "You got it."

"I'll walk you out." Oak offered, Nova thanking the professor at his show of kindness.

When they walked down the stairs, Oak's assistants all cheered when they saw Bulbasaur's Poké ball in Nova's hand. They wished him good luck on his journey, Nova thanking them all.

They opened the two doors to see Nova's mom waiting for Nova there patiently, a handkerchief against her face. She heard the doors open and ran at Nova and hugged him, "I just couldn't help myself. But who could blame me!? My only son is leaving for the biggest milestone in his life! I just had to come and bid you goodbye the right way!"

Nova awkwardly patted her back and felt her tears on his shoulder, "Mom, you're kind of embarrassing me. Oak's watching…"

The professor laughing at his student's predicament, "Nonsense, my dear boy! It's truly heartwarming to see a mother and son having a heart to heart moment, especially when the son leaves the household."

She let go of her son and gripped his shoulders tightly and looked into his eyes, "Promise me you'll keep safe?"

Nova stepped away from his mom and raised his left hand while putting his right over his heart, "I promise to not get in much trouble. Nothing will stop me from becoming who I want to be: the best Pokémon trainer."

"Oh yes! _Where's_ your Pokémon? May I see it?" She asked her son in case she forgot to.

Nova unclipped his ball from his waist and pressed the ball with his index finger, the ball opening slowly, the light leaking out with power. Soon, Bulbasaur appeared on the ground and paid attention for any command.

"Bulbasaur, this is my mom. Say hi." Nova motioned towards her as Bulbasaur nodded its head curtly at her.

"Oh! It's just the cutest little thing I've ever seen! So you picked a Bulbasaur? Excellent choice!"

She smiled and hugged him once more. Oak closed his eyes and smiled at his simple but big dream. He couldn't help but see a little bit of his younger self in Nova at his strong heart and deep love for Pokémon. Nova rubbed the back of his head and called back Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon managed to lift one leg and saluted to the three before vanishing into the light and into the ball.

"Good luck Nova and never forget you have Bulbasaur at your side! Remember that and you will achieve greatness!" Oak yelled at Nova, who was on his way, inching closer to leaving Pallet.

"Be the very best like no one could ever hope to be!" Nova's mother bid him goodbye.

"You're handling this very well than most other moms out there, Tara." Oak praised Nova's mom.

Tara blinked and smiled at the old professor, "I am very upset that he's leaving, but he's leaving for greater things. And I can not be more proud."

Back with Nova, what Tara yelled struck a chord in Nova as he narrowed his eyes when he turned back towards Route 1 as a dark blue lightning bolt struck inside his right eye.

'Trust me, that is the only thing on my mind.'

 **Nova's Team**

 **Bulbasaur (M): Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip**


	2. Viridian City & New Friends

**_Route 1_**

 ** _Monday, 5:41 p.m._**

On Route 1, tall green grass is everywhere. Perfect for Pokémon training. Wild Pokémon were on the loose and fighting trainers in battles to test their strength and worthiness if they hope to catch them.

Further into the grass, Nova, along with Bulbasaur, were currently beating a Rattata down with Bulbasaur's **Vine Whip**. The grassy confinement was choking the energy out of the Mouse Pokémon as it struggled to breath.

Rattata is a small, quadruped rodent Pokémon. Its most notable feature is its large teeth. Rattata has purple fur on its back, and cream fur on its stomach. It has a pair of thin, cream-colored whiskers and a long tail that curls at the tip.

"Bulbasaur, throw it into the air and jump at it with a **Tackle**." Nova calmly commands with his hands in his jean pockets.

The Seed Pokémon readied its legs and viciously hurled the Normal type way into the air with its whip and when it came down, it slammed its whole body on the small Pokémon and into the unforgiving ground.

Nova was quick to throw the Poké ball in his hand and precisely hit the Rattata on its head as the ball opened and sucked the Mouse Pokémon in. The ball shook once, again, and again, until it rested with a satisfying 'click', signaling the successful capture.

Nova blinked and walked towards the ball and scooped it up and minimized it, Bulbasaur shaking off the adrenaline from the battle. Nova clipped the ball onto his waist, along with one other Poké ball already there.

"So that makes three captures, including Bulbasaur. A Pidgey and a Rattata. We're making progress. Let's carry on, Bulbasaur." Nova motioned for his starter to come along, grass starter already by his side.

"Hey, you!"

Nova stopped and looked behind him stoically at the loud voice that called him out. A slim girl his age with long black hair done in a ponytail with a green ribbon holding it in place and violet eyes. She wears a sleeveless, white shirt, a pair of white sweatbands on her arms, a red skirt, long white stockings with pink stripes and athletic shoes with a red stripe. She also looked to be shorter than him. She had on a bright and big smile with a Poké ball in her hand as she pointed in his direction.

"Come on, dude! Let's battle!"

Nova blinked with no emotion and turned around fully with a scenic view of Viridian City behind him. He scanned her for a minute while she blushed at his deep calculative gaze.

He spotted only two Poké balls with her, the other one clipped to her brown bag over her shoulder, the ball on the strap.

'So two Pokémon for this one…' He hummed and unclipped the first ball he grabbed and expanded it.

The girl shook off the blush and smiled wider than before at his acceptance, "Okay, Pidgey. Let's go!" She threw the ball in her hand up in the air and out comes a small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon. It is primarily brown with a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers. On top of its head is a short crest of three tufts. The center crest feathers are brown and the outer two tufts are cream-colored. Just under its crest are its narrow, brown eyes. Angular black marking extend from behind its eyes down its cheeks. It has a short, stubby beak and feet with two toes in front and one in back. Both its beak and feet are a grayish-pink. It has a short, brown tail made of three feathers.

The bird squawked in proclamation for a good fight, Nova understanding it completely. The ball left his hand with an unenthusiastic underhanded toss and out comes the Rattata he fought earlier. It squeaked with determination and confidence that it will win its first fight.

The two Pokémon and trainers stared down the other fiercely. The girl was giddy with excitement, Nova waited with half-lidded eyes.

"Alright, Pidgey, attack with **Gust**!"

The Tiny Bird Pokémon cried and flapped its wings ferociously, the wind picking up around Rattata, dealing damage to the purple rodent. It stood its ground quite well, even with the harsh wind scratching the skin under its thick fur.

"Utilize your **Tail Whip** to redirect the wind away from you."

Hearing Nova gave it some hope as he did exactly what he told it to do. It worked shockingly, the girl and her bird with huge eyes. She looked at Nova in admiration and smiled, "Nice one! Okay Pidgey, since that didn't work, go in for a **Tackle**!"

'I can't go for a **Sand Attack** , that'll just be another failure. That tail is strong. Strong enough to manipulate the air like that. Wow…' The girl thought over in awe.

Pidgey flew down swiftly and successfully tackled the Mouse Pokémon. Rattata yelped and tumbled across the field and back with Nova.

"It's alright. Everything is fine, Rattata. **Quick Attack**." Nova ordered calmly, the small rodent getting up with resolve.

It charged up some energy and hopped across the field with a brilliant white light streaking behind it. The attack was so quick that Pidgey couldn't take flight that fast enough to dodge as Rattata slammed into the bird Pokémon viciously.

"Ah! Oh no, Pidgey!" The girl cried out in concern for her Tiny Bird.

Pidgey skidded to a harsh halt in the air with several smudges of dirt that indicated that it took some serious damage. It shook it off anyways to keep its trainer from worrying as it took into the air again, waiting for another command. She sighed in relief and stuck an arm in the air, "Good job, Pidgey! Let's play a little smarter. Use **Sand Attack** , but a little at a time!"

Nova quirked an eyebrow at this until he widened his eyes at what he saw. Pidgey was flying in the air and switched its position every now and then while kicking sand in Rattata's face. The rodent was having trouble seeing where the bird was as it kept moving. The sand wasn't helping out either. If this keeps up, its accuracy will be a total failure. **Tail Whip** won't even matter here, because Pidgey would keep on kicking dust from a different direction every time.

"Yes! Perfect!" The girl cheered at her quick wittiness. This could be her fight.

'Don't celebrate just yet. It might cost you the game.' Nova thought darkly.

"Rattata, **Tackle** the ground head first."

Rattata perked up at the strange command. Would that help?

The girl stopped in her bounce and titled her head cutely at the random calling. What is he up to now?

The Mouse Pokémon did it anyway, no matter how strange it sounded, and collided its head against the ground. The girl gasped at the Pokémon's decision in doing it.

Nova waited until Rattata got its head unstuck from within the ground. It seemed perfectly fine. It could see now. The girl reeling back from absolute shock.

"Some say the best medicine is pain, so why not give it a try in this situation." Nova muttered with a blank face.

"Rattata, finish it quickly with **Quick Attack**."

The rodent disappeared from the bird's line of sight, the Tiny Bird looking up and down for it. It felt a strong surge of pain that originated from its back as the two fell from the air and into the ground. The dust from the ground kicked up and blinded the two trainers.

When the miniature sandstorm cleared up, they saw both of the Pokémon had fainted. Pidgey from the **Quick Attack** and Rattata, who couldn't take the harsh landing too well.

"Come back, Pidgey/Rattata." The two trainers called back the two Pokémon and returned them to their respective place.

"You are one smart trainer! What's your name?" She asked curiously, wanting to know more about this boy.

"Nova." He greeted politely, but with a blank face still.

She pouted at his lack of enthusiasm, but immediately smiled afterwards, "Nice to meet you, Nova! I'm Claire!"

Nova showed disinterest at Claire's introduction and unclipped Bulbasaur's ball, his Pidgey having already experienced half of the wild battles here on Route 1.

"Get ready for my next Pokémon: Squirtle!" She twirled while throwing her second and last Pokémon out onto the field. A small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle appeared from the ball. It has large eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet have three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough shell that forms and hardens after birth. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves.

The Squirtle ducked in its shell and spun on the back of its shell, pumped for the battle.

Nova hummed and stuck his hand out with Bulbasaur's ball firmly grasped in his fist, 'That could be the Squirtle from Oak's lab. It's also a pure Water type, but I can't get ahead of myself. Type advantages may matter to some, but not me. I will not under any circumstance overestimate or underestimate my opponents. We're all equal here.'

He bent back into a baseball pitcher's pose in throwing, "Go, Bulbasaur."

His starter spread its legs for battle, his vines seeping out from his bulb in intimidation. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon looking a bit frightened but composed itself shortly after.

"This trainer's no joke, so we have to play smart for this one. **Withdraw**!"

The turtle went back in it's shell as it glowed a bright blue momentarily before disappearing, raising its defense. Nova narrowed his eyes at her strategy before ordering, "This is never heard of before, but forget it. Bulbasaur, **Growl** into **Tackle**."

"What!?"

Bulbasaur ran while growling menacingly at Squirtle, who fidgeted in its position at the scream as it fell backwards at the impact **Tackle** did, its attack lowering simultaneously. It withdrew in its shell and spun on the ground again before popping out unharmed.

"Grr! Squirtle, spin on your shell again and use **Bubble**!"

Squirtle spun on its shell and shot large bubbles from its mouth, the action looking like a sprinkler of some sorts. The bubbles are spiraling out of control as a few hit Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon cringing in pain.

"Relax. Focus, Bulbasaur. Use your **Vine Whip** and pop them."

The vines quickly swung around and popped each one that was close to the grass starter. One by one, the bubbles ceased in their attack as the water starter stopped spinning and faced his opponent.

Suddenly, a glowing net flew out from some trees and headed towards the two Pokémon. Bulbasaur, after seeing this, grabbed Squirtle with his vines and jumped far away from the net that hit the ground unsuccessfully.

"What? Hey, who did that!?" Claire turned to where the interruption came from and stomped her foot on the ground angrily at them ruining their match. Nova glancing at the trees with a dark look.

Two shadows appeared from the trees as the two trainers could finally see what was going on.

One was a male in weird black clothing with a big red letter 'R' in the front. He had chin-length red hair and matching eyes.

The other was a female with the same choice of clothing, except her top exposed her slim stomach to the world. She had knee-length green hair with matching eyes.

"Haven't you heard anything about us, little girl? How about your little boyfriend over there? Do you know about us?" The woman mocked the girl while asking them a question.

Claire stuttered, blushing up a storm at the idea of Nova being her boyfriend. She glanced at him and saw him narrowing his eyes dangerously at the man of the group, who returned the look. She blushed harder at his scary but more mature face and screamed, "He's not my b-boyfriend! Don't say that!"

"You're Team Rocket. The evil organization reigning from Kanto. Full grown adults who have nothing better to do with their time than stalk little children with more powerful Pokémon than theirs." Nova said darkly to them.

Claire stifled a giggle at his insult, with the two grunts fuming at his words. The man, having enough of this, brought out a Poké ball and threw it down onto the field, the woman doing the same.

A blue, bat-like Pokémon appeared from the man's ball. While it lacks eyes, it has pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with two sharp teeth on each jaw that looked to be longer than it's supposed to be. It has purple wing membranes support by two, elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails.

A spherical Pokémon that is filled with toxic gases appeared from the woman's ball. It has vacant eyes and a wide mouth that usually has two pointed teeth in the upper jaw. Below its face is a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking. Several crater-like protrusions, which is releasing a yellowish gas, is covering its body. Its purple skin is very thin.

Nova narrowed his eyes even further at the two Pokémon and scanned them quickly with his Pokédex.

 **Zubat, the Bat Pokémon. While it having no eyes, it insteads rely on its ultrasonic cries for echolocation to flit about in darkness.**

He hovered the Dex over to the second Pokémon.

 **Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Its thin, balloon-like body is inflated by horribly toxic gases. It reeks when it is nearby.**

Nova calmly put away his Pokédex and walked over to Claire, Bulbasaur following, "Two Poison types. We better watch out for their poison as best we can."

Claire blushed at the close interaction between them, but calmed herself and nodded, "Yeah, okay…"

"Squirtle!"

"Bulbasaur."

The two starters jumped in front of their respective trainers and faced the two airborne Poison types.

"Zubat, **Supersonic**!"

The Bat Pokémon emitted a terrible shriek that pierced the hearing of the two opposing Pokémon, Squirtle hiding in its shell for protection, and Bulbasaur covering the side of his head and added his vines for double protection.

The woman took advantage of Squirtle's hiding and ordered, " **Poison Gas** on Squirtle, Koffing dear."

The Poison Gas Pokémon let out multiple purple smoke from its craters as the trail of smoke traveled to the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, Claire screaming.

"Squirtle, watch out!"

But Squirtle couldn't listen as it stayed in its shell, Zubat still using **Supersonic**. The poisonous smoke inched closer and closer, until…

"Idiot…"

Claire looked on in horror as Nova wrapped Squirtle in his embrace as he took the gas attack for the Pokémon. Everything stopped as Squirtle poked its head out and witnessed something it shouldn't. His opponent's trainer was protecting him, a purple blush ran across the bridge of his nose indicating that he's been exposed to a dangerous poison. Claire covered her mouth with threatening tears at seeing Nova coughing violently, a bit of saliva leaving his mouth. Bulbasaur grew scared for his trainer as he ran up to Nova and tried talking to him. The Seed Pokémon couldn't do anything as Nova fell to the ground, releasing Squirtle.

Squirtle walked to Claire, still looking at Nova with gratefulness and fear for his life. Claire picked up her starter tenderly while whispering sweet nothings to it while looking at Nova in thankfulness.

The two grunts were laughing at the boy's idiocy and went to order their Pokémon to attack them again.

Nova tripped over his own foot but caught himself before he ate dirt. He weakly opened his eyes and narrowed them again as a dark lightning bolt struck in his right eye. His conscious left him as he ran towards the Poison Gas Pokémon and jump kicked the round Pokémon away as it slammed into the man's stomach, the both of them falling down.

Claire gasped and covered Squirtle's eyes at the sudden violence, Squirtle comically trying to move her hands. Bulbasaur studying Nova's actions.

"Bulbasaur, use **Vine Whip** and spin Zubat in the air. Don't stop until I tell you to."

Bulbasaur was quick to follow up with his command and successfully gripped the bat in his clutches as he swung the Flying/Poison type around in the air, Zubat crying out in unacceptance. The woman didn't know what to do as it wasn't her Pokémon and her partner was down and out for the count. This went on for a while until Zubat went limp in Bulbasaur's hold.

"Enough, Bulbasaur. Throw it at the woman." Nova ordered, Bulbasaur disposing the unconscious body of the bat over to the grunts side.

Claire saw this as the perfect opportunity to redeem themselves, "Squirtle, run into a **Tackle**!"

"Bulbasaur, **Tackle**."

The two starters ran side by side and made impact with the grunts, who rocketed in the air and out of sight, out of mind.

"We did it, Squirtle!"

Claire jumped for joy as the Tiny Turtle Pokémon went into her embrace. Nova kneeling down again at the poison, Bulbasaur was at his side like a loyal friend. Claire stopped and frowned at his fallen state before helping him stand, "Oh no, Nova…"

Squirtle lowered its head down in shame at not being able to help itself, that was until Nova patted it on the head, "It's fine, Squirtle. If I had to do it again, I would do it again."

Squirtle had tears in its eyes and hugged his leg in a show of apology. Claire smiled and gazed at Nova adoringly, Viridian City getting closer.

 ** _Viridian City_**

 ** _Monday, 8:31_**

Viridian City was a lively one for a city with few houses and people, but that is just because of the two new buildings here: The Pokémon Center and the Pokémart.

The Pokémon Center is the building with the red roof and was slightly bigger than the Pokémart, which had a blue roof. The Pokémon. Center was Nova's destination for right now, with the help of Claire, a trainer whom he faced on Route 1 and helped out.

"Just a little further, Nova." Claire spoke softly to her savior, who grunted in response. Bulbasaur and Squirtle looking up at the two worryingly.

The entered through the front doors that opened automatically which helped them out greatly. Nova managed to stand by himself now, Claire reluctantly letting him go. A nurse with pink hair and in a white attire with pink trimmings on her clothes met them at the service table and she gasped at what she saw, "Oh my goodness, sir, are you alright?"

"No, he's not alright! He got hit with a Koffing's **Poison Gas** while saving my Squirtle!" Claire notified the nurse, who narrowed her eyes at the girl after she called for a bed.

"And why was he the one who took the hit? Why weren't _you_ the one who took the attack for your Pokémon? If I may be perfectly honest and blunt with you here, this should be you right now!" She scolded Claire like a mother would do her child, who winced at the truth, on the verge of crying. Nova was carried off into the emergency room with the nurse by her side with a pink, ovoid Pokémon with her.

Claire was now all alone with her Squirtle and Nova's Bulbasaur by her side as she fell down on the ground and looked up at the ceiling, now crying. That Nurse Joy was right, that should be _her_ in the ER right now, not Nova. But no, Nova was being considerate for others and took their pain for them. What he did is not enough for a simple 'Thank you' or a hug. He deserved something more, and she knows just what it is. She blushed at her idea of a thank you but he does deserve it after all he's been through and for what he did for her.

"Hey."

She gasped and opened her eyes to see a girl her age with short, neck-length brown hair and hazel eyes. She had on a long sleeved black shirt with blue jean shorts. Underneath those were a pair of black knee high socks with three white stripes on the top. She also had a on a pair of casual grey boots for outdoors.

Claire squinted at her due to the center's lights being so bright in her eyes that she had to stand up. Once she did, she noticed that the girl in front of her was the same height as her.

The girl put on the most innocent and serene smile on her face while sticking a hand out to greet Claire, "Hi! I'm Leslie!"

Claire smiled a bit and shook her hand, "Claire."

"Hi Claire! What were you doing on the floor?" Leslie asked, genuinely curious.

Claire casted her face down with a look of shame on her face, "It's about my friend...he...he jumped in front of an enemy Pokémon's attack and saved my Squirtle."

Leslie widened her eyes, "Where is he?"

Claire pointed to the emergency room at the back as Leslie gasped and quickly turned back around, "Oh no! What happened? Can you tell me?"

A couple of hours went into their time in the Pokémon Center, Claire had just got done explaining what had happened to Nova. Leslie frowning and almost cried a few times at Nova's predicament, but also couldn't help but admire the guy. As time went on, she got a little more antsy by the minute, wanting to meet him.

"What a brave and selfless thing to do…" Leslie trailed off, in deep thought. This guy must really have a deep passion for Pokémon. It's people like him that she wants to be. Sadly, there aren't that many people around anymore.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when he jumped in like he did. He was amazing…" Claire trailed off looking down, seemingly in a daze with a huge blush adorning her face.

The emergency room dinged, the doors opening slowly. Nova stepped out cautiously with his eyes noticeably droopy, something that wasn't there before.

Claire and Leslie gasped at his condition, the former wasting no time and ran to him to pull him in a hug. Leslie walked to the two, looking at Nova. He looks very bad. His face was slightly sweating with a very tiny purple tinge across his nose still, heavy dark bags under his eyes, and he looks like he lost all feeling in his bones. But he seems to be holding up quite well for someone who just got poisoned from a Pokémon's attack.

"Oh Nova, I'm so glad you're alright!" Claire hugged his head into her developing chest, Nova sighing with his hands dangling off his sides. Leslie absentmindedly pouted at Claire's actions but smiled nonetheless and tried speaking to the boy, "Hi Nova! I'm so relieved you're doing well. Claire's told me about you and what you did for her. In my honest opinion, you sound absolutely amazing to me. Few would've done what you just did and that sparks a little hope in me that there are more like you out there."

Nova forced himself out from Claire's embrace, who puffed out her cheeks at his escape. He turned his head in Leslie's direction, "Oh...well... I'm glad I'm one of the few who do care. What's your name?"

Leslie looked embarrassed and spoke fast, "Oh, I-I'm Leslie! Sorry about that. I guess I was a little excited in seeing you after all these hours, so I just got out what I wanted to say."

Nova nodded and looked outside the windows of the center and suppressed a yawn, "What time is it exactly?"

Claire searched for a clock somewhere in the center and spotted one, "It's eleven on the dot! I didn't realize it was this late!"

Leslie gasped and went up to the counter for something. Claire looked at Nova, who was shaking his head and stretching his body from lying on the stretcher for a while. She frowned, "Nova, I'm so sorry! I was supposed to be in there! I was being so-"

"Stop."

She paused in her speaking at Nova stopping her. He looked at her with that stoic face of his, "I did it because I wanted to do it. A friend is he who gives a helping hand to his friend in distress."

Claire gasped and lowered her head, "...I'm your friend?"

"That's what I said, right?" Nova put his hands out to his side, as if saying "duh".

She put a hand to her heart and raised her eyes to his, full of pure and unadulterated admiration. Leslie came back with two silver keys in her hand, "Hey, you guys! I just booked us a room here! Come on, let's get some rest for tomorrow!"

Nova nodded at her planning and went with her down the hallway towards the rooms. Claire made haste and walked besides Nova, and a little too close for comfort.

They seemed to be at an impasse. There were two rooms they were assigned to.

"Oh no, one of us will have to share…" Leslie said, putting a hand to her chin and tapping her foot.

Claire blushed and raised her hand, "Um...how about me and Nova will share a-"

She was interrupted by Nova, who snatched one key from Leslie's hand and entered the door on the left and shut the door. Behind it, the two girls heard the door lock.

Claire put her hand down dejectedly and sighed in disappointment. Leslie blinked at Nova's quick decision and made a fish face with her mouth, "Oh, yeah! Nice thinking, Nova!"

"Huh?" Claire asked.

"It would make sense that Nova took a room by himself since we are girls. It'd make sense that we share a room." Leslie explained. Claire couldn't really argue with that and smiled at Leslie.

"Okay! Let's go, roomie!"

And with that, the two female trainers ran into their room for the night and shut off the lights.

 ** _Viridian City: Pokémon Center_**

 ** _Tuesday, 7:32 a.m._**

"So, Leslie, you're a Pokémon trainer as well!?"

"Yes, ma'am! So far, I only have one with me, but we're both happy with each other!"

Claire and Leslie were chatting as they dressed up for the day. Claire was blow-drying her hair before tying it back up to its ponytail style. Leslie was at the end of their bed, applying a tiny bit of blush on her cheeks.

"So, who is it?"

"Charmander."

"What!?"

Leslie jumped in her position when Claire ran out the bathroom, all dressed and ready to head out. The violet-eyed trainer jogged in place at the mention of the Pokémon name Leslie said, "A Charmander!? Ha ha! This is rich!"

"Um…what's so funny about me having a Charmander?" Leslie inquired, curious about her friend's attitude.

"It's funny because Nova has a Bulbasaur, you have a Charmander, and I have a Squirtle!" Claire giggled like a schoolgirl.

Leslie grew surprised at the reason and laughed along with her, "Oooh~! That _is_ funny! It's like the three of us were destined for each other!"

They laughed and grabbed their belongings, Leslie shown to have a light green backpack with a white semicircle on the top compartment.

They made sure to lock up the room and went over to Nova's room, since they know that boy's like to sleep in. Claire and Leslie both knocked on the door with Claire calling out, "Nova! Get up! It's morning~!"

No answer.

"Huh…? Nova! You there?" Leslie asked, Claire blinking in confusion and worry.

Leslie tried opening the door, but it was locked. She turned towards Claire with a look of worry etched on her face, "Where is he?"

Claire shrugged and frowned as she walked down the hall, "Maybe Nurse Joy knows where he is."

Leslie nodded and followed her friend to the main foyer. The main floor was buzzing with life, trainers and their Pokémon talking with one another with a few near a couple of PCs, trading Pokémon.

They made it to the healing counter, Claire ringing the bell on the table, "Nurse Joy?" Leslie was taking the key out of her jeans and placed it on the counter.

Around the healing machine, Joy rose from where she was squatting, fixing a few kinks with its wiring, "Yes…? Oh, you're the girl who was with that poor young boy yesterday! I am so sorry on being too harsh on you, but you have to take matters into your own hands instead of relying on others in the future, even if they are your friends. But that just makes more sense for you to take responsibility."

Claire nodded solemnly, Leslie putting a comforting hand on her shoulder before asking the nurse, "Miss Joy, did you happen to spot that young boy, his name is Nova by the way, this morning?"

Joy raised a finger in remembrance, "Yes. He told me to tell you two that he went out training near where the first patch of grass is available on Route 22."

"Oh, thank goodness. Thank you, Joy!" Claire said before rushing out the door to meet Nova, Leslie hot on her tail.

On Route 22, Bulbasaur just got done drilling a Nidoran (F) into the ground, the Poison Pin Pokémon with spiraling eyes. Nova underhanded toss the Poké ball in his left hand and hit the Poison type on the head. The ball dropped to the floor once it sucked in Nidoran(F) and clicked in succession after three shakes.

Nova waited until the ball disappeared in a flash of light and checked his Dex at his captures for the morning.

"We can cross out Spearow, Mankey, Nidoran (M), and our Nidoran (F) was just transported to the PC back at the Pokémon Center. I sense great potential in our male Nidoran, Bulbasaur." Nova told his starter, the Seed Pokémon nodding with a growl before they carefully walked out of the tall grass and jumped over a ledge.

"Nova!"

Said trainer rotated his head around and met a very happy Claire and Leslie as they stopped immediately in front of him with looks of relief, and a tad of anger.

"Why couldn't you just wait for us, mister!?" Leslie scolded with her cheeks puffed out, but there was a playful smile on her face.

"Yeah, what kind of friend are you anyway!?" Claire crossed her arms with sass.

Nova blinked obliviously, and pointed behind them way far into Viridian City, "I woke up earlier than I should have and quickly delivered something back to Pallet. Route 2 is just up ahead. I'm going on ahead before it gets any later."

He walked passed them, the girls comically narrowed their eyes, "Don't ignore us!"

"And just where do you think you're going?" Claire grabbed his left arm and stopped him. Nova turned his head back, "I just told you."

"Not without us, you dolt!" Leslie yelled and grabbed his right arm.

"After all we've been through, you can't just walk out on us like that." Claire reasoned, before walking by his side, Leslie on his other.

"But I barely know you two. It's kind of weird traveling with people who you don't even know." Nova pointed out.

"Well, now's a good time as any to get to know one another. Us three friends, living the Pokémon trainer's life!" Leslie screamed with gusto, pumping an arm in the air. Claire cheered along with her.

Nova blanked out on them and sank deep within his thoughts, 'Up next is Pewter City. The rock-type gym. I will definitely need to train. In the Viridian Forest.'

"Oh yeah, Nova..."

The boy turned his head in Claire's direction and was met with a soft peck on the cheek from her. Leslie blushed when she saw it and narrowed her eyes at her. Claire opened her eyes and shyly fidgeted in her pace, her face crimson red, "That was for saving Squirtle, and to an extension, me. Thank you, Nova."

Nova blanked and nodded at the girl before sinking back into her thoughts.

 **Nova's Team**

 **Bulbasaur (M): Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip**

 **Pidgey (M): Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack**

 **Rattata (F): Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang**

 **Spearow (F): Peck, Growl, Leer, Fury Attack**

 **Mankey (M): Scratch, Leer, Low Kick, Karate Chop**

 **Nidoran (M): Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick**

 **Claire's Team**

 **Squirtle (M): Tackle, Tail Whip, Withdraw, Bubble**

 **Pidgey (F): Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust**

 **Leslie's Team**

 **Charmander (M): Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen**


End file.
